


Sweet Revenge

by Tsuh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Curses, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo makes fun of Hux, M/M, Witch Armitage Hux, and regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: He knew his day was going to be a crappy one but Hux did not think it would be to this point. First of all, there was his noisy neighbour who did not know people tended to sleep at night and, that throwing objects against walls was not socialy acceptable. [...] And on top of that Phasma, had called him, on a sunday, to tell him he was needed at the office.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingInFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/gifts).



> It took me more than a month to finally edit this... (but it's never too late)
> 
> A little thing written for LivingInFiction, as a reward for surviving an American Literature oral exam. The "rules" were Kylo and Hux, with Witch!Hux and, Hux in a dress would be even better.
> 
> So here it is, hope you'll enjoy :)

He knew his day was going to be a crappy one but Hux did not think it would be to this point. First of all, there was his noisy neighbour who did not know people tended to sleep at night and, that throwing objects against walls was not socialy acceptable. Then, there was Milly, his sweet Millicent would not let him stay in bed so he had given her food just to realise there was nothing left for him in his appartment: no more coffee or tea, no more food.  
Nothing.  
And on top of that Phasma had called him, on a sunday, to tell him he was needed at the office, there was an emergency. Emergency which at the end, was nothing more than a lost file.  
Hux could have think, if he did not know better, that he was cursed when some incompetent employee poured his coffee all over him just as he was finally leaving his office. Now, Hux was exhausted and it was just the begining of the afternoon.  
The only positive thing was that Phasma had lended him some clothes. It had been difficult to find something fiting him and he ended up getting home in a dress. He did not really mind dresses, had already worn some. This one was a plain black dress with a red border. It could have been one of these sparkling fabrics so black was fine. Hux just hoped he would not come accross his unbearable neighbour. He would never hear the end of it if he saw him, not that he was ashamed of this dress. He liked it, he was just not sure he would like hearing Kylo’s thoughts about it.  
As he was grabbing his keys Hux heard a door opening and then someone heading over him.  
“Miss? Can I help you?”  
Kylo... of course.  
Good news Kylo had not recognized him, bad news, he was coming closer. He knew exactly when Kylo realised who he was talking to because he dared to laugh at him! Was it so funny to see him?  
Hux could not contain his exasperation as he asked “Are you a child, Kylo?”  
Kylo stopped laughing to catch his breath but, then he looked at Hux and exploded again. Hux did not move, he started to feel itchings under his skin. He just wanted to curse this stupid irreverent man. He was refraining himself just because of his promise to Phasma. She did not really like the last time someone had made fun of him at the office. Well, it was not a very good employee so, why was she so upset? Oh yes, the rule! No magic at work Hux, I don’t care what you do on your free time but nothing like that under my roof!”  
Technically she was not the boss but he did not dare to tell her.  
Wait a second.  
It was not the office! More than that, he did not even have to go out of his place for what he had in mind. Hux suddenly turned his back to Kylo, finally finding his keys and opened his door. He slammed it as Kylo started to add something rude.  
Hux leaned against the wall a moment, trying to relax a little. He did not want to kill Kylo, just make him learn a lesson. After he was sure Kylo was gone Hux started to gather what he needed.  
##  
Kylo was finally coming back. Hux could not hold on a smirk, impatient to see what was coming. Soon he heard Kylo curse as, from the sound coming from the corridor, his key broke in the lock. “If only you know Kylo, it’s just the beginning” thought Hux taking a sip of his tea and petting Milicent. Unfortunatly for Kylo, it was Sunday and he could not reach any locksmith in this area of the town. Hux heard Kylo coming back and forth and there was even some more curses as time passed and the situation was not improving.  
It was already 11pm when a shy knock ringed in his appartment. Three hours only ? It seemed Kylo was too fragile at the end if he needed only some petty inconvenience to give up. Hux let him wait a moment before he pushed Millicent from his laps and opened his door, a little innocent smile on his face.  
“Can I help you, Kylo ?” The rage he could see on Kylo’s face was a delight.  
“I know it’s you !”  
“What are you talking about, I stayed in my appartment since you found so intelligent to make fun of me.”  
He liked dress, so what ? Kylo had no right to judge him. Did he judge his obsession with his grandfather ? No !  
Wait... why was he starring at him, again ? Hux could feel all his calm running away once again. He looked at himself and realised, the dress. He had forgotten he was still wearing it. He did not really mind keeping it, it was comfy. It was obvious Kylo wanted to laugh again but was trying to contain himself. At least he had some survival instinct.  
“I can’t help you. Sleep in the corridor and fix your door tomorrow ! Some people need to sleep at night !”  
“But...”  
He slammed the door - it was becoming an habit - on Kylo’s face, lighted a new candle and went back to the couch. He opened his book where he was before being interrupted.  
Surprisingly enough Kylo did not insisted. May be he would free him the next morning or wait for the spell to fade alone. He did not know yet but, after all, his day could have been worse without Kylo, thought Hux while Millicent was purring in her sleep. Kylo had just made his day interesting.  
And, well, Phasma did not have to know he had kept on the dress longer than he really needed to .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> if you noticed mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.


End file.
